


And He Doesn't Even Know It

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/F, F/M, First Time, Het, Impregnation, Incest, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Mother / Daughter Incest, Mother / Son Incest, Oneshot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sleep Sex, Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: Lemy Loud is a heavy sleeper. So heavy, in fact, he doesn't realize his mom and sister do things with him every night. This is a story all about intimate family bonding, and family making.
Relationships: Luna Loud/Lyra Loud/Lemy Loud
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	And He Doesn't Even Know It

**Author's Notes:**

So this started off as... I don't even remember. It's been like, what, two years since I started this. Someone from /tlvg/ might remember. Anyway, the setting is a hotel room, but that doesn't actually matter. It started off as one thing, but tonight I was struck by an insane urge to see someone get impregnated and, well... one thing led to another... and this happened. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Note that Lemy and Luna don't actually have sex in the story (but it is implied they eventually do).

Thanks to FumaFan, Cheshire, /tlvg/ and that one anon tonight on /tlhg/ that said he liked the story. The feedback helped!

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2020)

* * *

AND HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW IT

Luna can only afford a one bed hotel room. The car broke down on the road and they have to stay over before someone can pick them up. Luna is excited about being so close to her kids. Lemy is ecstatic, but nervous being around Lyra all night. And Lyra would much rather have her space of a night.

The night proceeds slowly and normally. A bit rocky at first but they get comfortable. At least until the AC breaks. Then off goes Luna's shirt and Lemy strips down to his undies. So his mom follows his example. Lyra has a blush on her face as they both look at her, expecting her to strip down. But she can't. She didn't have any clean bras this morning, and since they were only supposed to be in the car all day she figured she could go without.

Oops…

Luna doesn't want her daughter taking it all by herself so she takes her bra off too. Now they're all in their undies.

They play a game of cards or something, and Luna gets a bit teasy. She's happy and excited and maybe a little horny. Lyra is totes a virgin, and Lemy is thick skulled. He doesn't know half the flirts Luna is saying, but Lyra does. She doesn't know what's worse... that their mom is getting a little flirty with her kids... or that she's focusing on her daughter~

They eventually lay down, and the girl's both spoon Lemy cause it's a tiny bed. Soon they realize it won't work out, so Lemy climbs on top of his mom, his front to hers. His head rests on her full breasts and her legs part for him. He doesn't understand why she gasped as he settled down. But Lyra does...

They fall asleep like that, but Lyra wakes up in the night. Her brother's hand is on one boob, squeezing and feeling it. She goes to scream at him but freezes.

Luna is awake, and her horny eyes are staring right at her. She's holding Lyra's other boob, lifting it to her open lips.

Lyra holds her breath as her own mother's tongue slips out and drifts closer and closer... oh god…

Lyra holds her hand over her mouth to keep from yelling in surprise. But she can't lie to herself. Her mom's mouth is so hot, so soft, so strong... her tongue flicks her nipple in just the right way, her teeth tug on it nearly making her scream!

Luna has her playtime, but she isn't done yet. She leans forward and Lyra honestly expects her to kiss her. The teen girl puckers her lips and closes her eyes... thinking if she could take away one of her senses she would feel less guilt for- for wanting her mom to make out with her.

Instead Luna whispers hotly in her ear, telling her to wake up her brother. And not in any normal sisterly way either...

In ten seconds Lyra is kneeling over his sleeping body, her knees on both sides of his waist, her hands in the bedding beside his head.

Luna told her what to do...

Lyra's eyes dart down to his thin boxers...

Oh god...

Luna's hands tug on the band, slipping it down...

He's already hard and-

Oh fuuuu-

He's already hard, and he's much bigger than she remembers him... or expects his maturing part to be.

A shaking hand drifts down to touch him, he's on fire. She grabs him as she shifts down his legs.

Luna meanwhile straddles his head and leans forward.

A motherly pair of boobs encase his dick like a warm hug, and start pumping him.

While an inexperienced hand holds his tip and a scared pink tongue darts out to taste her brother for the first time.

And both women still wonder how he got as big as he did...

Lyra wonders if she could (if she wanted to) take him.

Luna, staring at her daughter intensely, wonders if her virgin daughter can take him too.

Luna holds her daughter by the waist.

Lyra is flushed and trembling, her panties laying on her brother's chest. Her mom put them there and made Lyra watch as her juices poured onto his naked chest. So perverted... but the girl loves it.

Lemy is still asleep. Even as Lyra straddles his waist, and his mother is behind her and pressing her boobs into her daughter's warm back...

His erect cock is wet with Lyra's spit, and pointing straight up into the air, ready to pierce his sister's virginity whether he's awake or not.

Luna nibbles on Lyra's neck.

"Are you ready to wake him up like a good sister should?"

Oh god...

Luna applies pressure, forcing Lyra down... down onto his dick... forcing her lips apart so he can slip inside.

Lyra throws her hands behind her back to grab onto her mom's thighs.

"M-mom!"

"That's right, baby, sing for me~"

Luna doesn't let up until her daughter has him all. Every inch. She moves her hand around in front and shivers. Lyra's tight belly has a slight bulge. The girl is shaking. She can barely breathe. But she did it! She took her brother's virginity, and gave him hers.

It's a beautiful moment between daughter and son. Luna looks down at her sleeping son's face, admiring his happy grin. Too bad the boy doesn't even realize he's having sex with his own sister.

Lyra uses her mom's body to balance herself. She lifts her hips up off her brother before slowly sinking back down. Her brother's hard cock throbs so wonderfully inside her tight pussy. When his tip pries into her cervix, she wants to scream… but that would wake him up.

Luna understands what her daughter's doing, and she leans closer and wraps her arms around Lyra. Cupping her daughter's breasts, nibbling on her neck, she makes Lyra cry out moan after moan. Using her own hips, she grinds against her daughter's ass, encouraging her to fuck Lemy a little harder.

Lyra is happy to go a little faster. And just a little harder. And soon she can't take the coming pleasure anymore, and she falls forward - held aloft by her mother's hands still toying with her young tits.

"Can you feel him inside you?" Luna whispers into her daughter's ear.

Lyra nods, subtly grinding herself a little harder on Lemy's dick.

"Show me how deep he is."

Luna watches as Lyra's trembling finger points at her stomach, just below her navel.

"Wow," her naughty voice kisses Lyra's ear, "He's deep enough to get you pregnant, ain't he?"

She notices how Lyra's fingers suddenly touch down on her stomach. Lemy's bulging cock lifts those fingers every time Lyra sits down on him. It's so erotic to see, Luna can't help but rub her wet pussy harder on her daughter's ass.

"How hot would it be if he did get you pregnant though?"

Luna can't stop her fantasies from spilling out now. She's rubbing Lyra's tits more, almost fucking her with her hips now.

"He won't even know it, Lyra. He'll wake up thinking everything is normal. He won't even know he impregnated his own sister."

Luna's sexy lips kissed their way around to Lyra's mouth, breathless and hungry.

"We could do this every night from now on. Lemy could breed your womb every night for months, and he'd never know it."

Lyra can't control her speed anymore as she screws herself hard and fast on her brother.

It's a miracle that Lemy's such a heavy sleeper.

"What if months from now, he lays on your lap. His face resting beside your baby bump. And he doesn't even know you're pregnant, or that he's the father."

Lyra sunk her hips down all the way.

"M-mom, I can feel him-! A-are we really going to do this? Is he really going to- with me-?"

Luna moves her hands to her daughter's stomach. She loves the way she can feel Lemy's dick reach all the way up inside Lyra. It turns her on more than she's ever been before.

"After you're knocked up, it'll be my turn~"

Lyra twists her hips on Lemy's lap, feeling his cock drill its way into her womb.

"When I go wake him up in the morning, and he gives me a good morning hug and kiss, he won't even realize his sperm is swimming inside me. At breakfast, he'll be sitting beside his sister he knocked up, and looking at his mom while his cum is knocking me up."

"M-mom!" Lyra cried out, "He's about to cum inside me!"

Luna keeps her hands planted on her daughter's belly, lovingly caressing her skin, urging Lyra's ovaries to release an egg in time to meet Lemy's first creampie. She can actually feel Lemy's pulsating cock through Lyra's sensitive skin.

Suddenly, the little boy's hips push upward. Both mom and daughter stare at him, and smile because he's still sleeping. He must have just felt too good and wanted to help finish things.

Luna feels the exact moment it starts. His pulsating cock suddenly stiffens and throbs inside Lyra. Her daughter sits firmly on his lap. His dick is entirely inside her.

"He's doing it," she whispers, "He's knocking me up."

Luna kisses her daughter's neck and softly rubs her young belly, encouraging Lyra to accept all of his sperm.

Mother and daughter admire Lemy's cute, smiling face. The poor boy has no idea he's knocking his sister up with his first time.

When at last his cock's final pulses finish, Luna has her daughter remain still and she goes to grab something.

Lyra watches as her mom returns with a roll of sticky tape. She's puzzled as Luna hops onto the bed and grabs her daughter.

Suddenly, Lyra is laying on her back with her legs spread.

Luna notices some of Lemy's sperm trying to escape.

"Nuh uh, naughty boys. Get back in there and do your job," she says, pushing his cum back inside with her finger.

"M-mom?" Lyra's body is on fire, her belly tingling with excitement.

Luna just smiles as she cuts off a piece of sticky tape and places it over top of her daughter's pussy, sealing it up.

"Make sure you stay with Lemy all day today, Lyra."

She touches Lyra's soon-to-be-pregnant belly.

"It'll be so hot if he's sitting beside you, looking at you, talking with you, the exact moment his sperm kisses your egg."

And just like that, Lyra is ready to pounce on him again, but she controls herself.

When Lemy wakes up, he's none the wiser. Everything is normal to him. Although mom and sis are being a little more touchy feely than they normally are. In fact he doesn't even notice anything too weird until around a half year later, when he realizes his mom and sister have started putting on wait.


End file.
